Nightmare
by Strifegirl
Summary: One-Shot. Cloud and Tifa began to live together as a couple. Although everything had returned to normal, Cloud was still haunted by his insecurity, and because of this, his relationship with Tifa, it was somewhat difficult to bear.


**Cloud & Tifa**

**"Nightmare"**

**Written by Strifegirl**

Pair: Cloud / Tifa

Summary: Cloud and Tifa began to live together as a couple, one year after the events in Advent Children. Although everything had returned to normal, Cloud was still haunted by his insecurity, and because of this, his relationship with Tifa, it was somewhat difficult to bear. However, she never left his side and she always supported him in everything.

Timeline: One year after Advent Children.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters are owned by Square Enix. No copyright infringement.

**"Nightmare"**

It was a quiet night in Seventh Heaven. The bar was clean and shiny. Everything was so quiet that you could hear the drops of tap water. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Cloud.

Once again, Cloud woke up in the middle of the night because of his terrible nightmares. Every night was the same for him. He couldn't understand the meaning of his dream and he stayed up all night, trying to calm his thoughts. Seeing that he couldn't sleep, Cloud got up from his bed and sat for a moment. Tifa, who lay beside him, awoke to find that Cloud was not in his bed.

"Cloud?" She asked bewildered.

Cloud turned around after hearing the voice of Tifa. He was surprised to see that she was still awake.

"Is everything all right?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. Cloud sighed and then settled with his head.

"Yes, everything is fine," he responded with a smile.

Cloud joined again by sliding his body into Tifa's arms to comfort her. As he kissed her face, Tifa responded to his touch with the same tenderness.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He said as he caressed her. He tried to put Tifa to sleep by whispering into her ear.

"Go back to sleep." He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. After she put her head on the pillow, Cloud took one of his shirts and put it on. Tifa turned once again to see what he planned to do.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll be right back." He replied as he pulled his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to drink. I won't be long." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"But I…" Cloud silenced Tifa by placing a finger over her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Cloud kissed her eyelids in order to close them. Tifa was falling asleep with each of his kisses and she went back to sleep.

After making sure that she had fallen asleep, Cloud went down to the kitchen bar for a drink. Once there, he took a jar with water and then poured into a glass. As he drank the water, he sat on one of the chairs from the bar. He stood there thinking for a moment. Cloud was so confused about his dream; he didn't understand the reason for his dream. He gets frustrated because he fears that his dream might come true.

Cloud was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize how much time had passed. The night was getting heavier and he still couldn't sleep. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from the stairs. It was Tifa, who went down looking for him.

"Tifa? What are you doing still awake?" He asked puzzled.

"I couldn't sleep without you." She replied as she approached him.

Cloud let out a sigh after hearing her excuse for being awake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was." His face looked like a child who was about to be schooled and Tifa couldn't contain his laughter when she saw the look on his face.

"Don't worry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He turned his gaze to the glass he was drinking.

"Is something wrong?" She asked again hoping that he will answer this time.

"It's nothing." Cloud turned his eyes elsewhere to overwhelm the question.

"Bad dreams?" She responded with a question as if she was trying to figure why he was so distant.

Cloud settled with his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tifa stroked the back of his head.

"I'd rather not."

"But maybe I can help you."

Cloud said nothing and looked down. Tifa's face was filled with sadness to see that he was pushing her away again. It was always the same with him. He never let anyone else come into his mind, not even her.

"Why is it so hard for you to trust me?" Tifa asked.

Cloud sighed.

"That's not it…"

"Then what is it?" Tifa claimed.

Cloud remained silent, not knowing what to say. Tifa tried to break the silence that had been created.

"How long will it take for you to be honest with me?"

Tifa's words were like needles going through Cloud's heart. He felt helpless for not being able to open up to her.

After seeing that he didn't want to speak, Tifa turned around and went back where she came from. He didn't want for her to leave so he grabbed her hand in order to stop her. Tifa was surprised by his reaction and she looked into his eyes. Cloud's face was full of pain and confusion. It was then that she realized the damage she had done with her words. She couldn't help feeling guilty when she saw that all she did was hurt him even more.

Tifa rejoined and placed his hand on Cloud's face to comfort him. Cloud responds to his touch by closing his eyes in submission. All he wanted at that moment was to feel her warm hands on his face. As she was stroking his face, Cloud opened his eyes and look at her. His eyes were filled with insecurity and Tifa took him into her arms.

"Please don't push away." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

Cloud buries his face into her neck and stayed that way for a moment, until Cloud let out a few words.

"I don't want to lose you." He murmured as he held her.

"What are you talking about?" She released the hug to see his face. Cloud looked down again and began to speak.

"Lately, I've been having the same dream… and every night… it gets worse."

"What happened?" She asked him.

"In my dream… I see you at the church in slums. You were there, waiting… when suddenly, a shadow appears from behind… and then…" Unable to finish, Cloud stops and sighs deeply.

"Go on…" She strokes his hair. Cloud took a deep breath and continued.

"Someone stabbed you and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The last thing I remember is that… I saw you die in my arms."

Tifa gasped after hearing that.

"That's… terrible."

"I… I was devastated. Once again, I lost someone who was very dear to me…" Cloud's face was filled with sadness.

"…Cloud…"

"I don't want that to happen. I… I won't be able to bear it."

Tifa smiled and tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry. It was just a dream."

"But it was so real… How will I know if it's not real?" Cloud looked down again.

"You want to know why it's not real." Tifa takes his hand and places it in her face.

"I'm still here." She strokes her face with his hand. Cloud's eyes were locked on hers and he loses himself in them.

"As long as we have each other, you'll never lose me. I promise." She smiles.

"…Tifa…"

Cloud surrenders to her words and he embraces her. Tifa wraps her arms around him as well and starts to kiss his face for comfort. Cloud moves his face in order to find her lips. Cloud pressed his lips against hers and with each kiss it became more passionate. Both were wrapped in a warm kiss and they stayed like that for several minutes. It was not often that both of them would share a moment.

After the kiss, Tifa takes him into her arms and whispers in his ear.

"It's getting late. We should try to get some sleep."

Cloud was released from the hug and settled with his head to confirm what the brunette said. Tifa takes him by the hand and goes into the room with him. Once there, Tifa lies down in bed and reaches out for Cloud, inviting him to do the same. Cloud takes her hand, sliding his body to join with Tifa. Gently, he placed himself on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck after that. He felt very safe by doing that. Tifa put him to sleep with her touch and it was then, when the blond with blue eyes, fell fast asleep. Tifa smiles after hearing his breathing and she then closes her eyes and falls asleep.

After that night, Cloud never again has trouble sleeping.

The End


End file.
